This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, control of vehicle instrumentation has been incorporated into a single rotary control knob. Such a knob has the ability to increase driving and task performance by utilizing senses such as touch that are least used during driving, as well as provide the driver with quick and easy access to instrumentation functionality. This allows the driver to maintain primary focus on driving, which increases safety for the driver.